


These Quiet Moments In-Between

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is exhausted, Len takes care of him, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief and tentative moment shared between Len and Barry after the latter one has come home from a long and exhausting night as the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Quiet Moments In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> A really short ficlet that just came to me out of the blue.
> 
> It’s not edited.

* * *

Barry lets himself drop onto the bed with a loud groan, bouncing off once before he comes to rest next to Len, who briefly takes his gaze off the magazine he is reading to shoot him an amused look.

“Tough night?” he asks with a smirk and turns his attention back to the article about _dielectric capacitors_.

Another muffled groan follows in lieu of an actual answer as Barry seems intend not to move an inch or do anything else that would afford any amount of energy.

“Should I be worried that you’re this exhausted, and it has nothing to do with us Rogues?” Len puts the magazine down to study the other man. “Or me?”

This causes Barry to crack a smile, and he turns his head slightly to squint up at him. “Jealous?”

“Because I’ve to worry that you _goody two-shoes_ would cheat on me.” Len snorts and reaches for the blonde to run his fingers through his hair once before he starts to scratch his scalp lightly which has the desired effect of causing the other man to shudder in response.

“Everything alright?” he asks while he watches how Barry closes his eyes under his slight caress.

Things have been rather calm for the last year after the mess with _Zoom_ and the crisis that psycho brought along, but even so there seem to be days that leave his partner utterly exhausted despite his powers. This has to be expected considering that the world around them has started to turn more and more into what one used to only find in comic books, and Len is pretty good at keeping his calm even with Barry running headfirst into one fight after another. He knows that his partner can look out for himself and that he isn't alone.

Still, now is slightly different, seeing that Len usually picks up when something is going on that involves the Flash or any of the other costumed heroes that have started to turn up all over the country like mold on old bread after the incident with the _multiple earths was over._

Tonight he hasn't, though.

“Mhm,” Barry agrees with his eyes closed once more. He looks tired, utterly spent, and Len doesn’t like being kept out of the loop and not knowing what has caused him to end up in this shape. There hasn’t been any news about another catastrophe or a new wannabe supervillain turning up in the Twins on the news as far as he knows. He keeps checking his news app regularly for just this reason when Barry isn’t around.

“You want me to grab you something to eat?” he offers after a brief comfortable silence passed between them.

“Mhm…”

Len smiles and feels a familiar fondness settling in his chest as he watches Barry fall asleep in front of him.

“Maybe it’s a better idea for you to take a quick nap first?”

“Hm…” The blonde reaches up and grasps the wrist of Len’s hand that is still in his hair. The grip is loose, but it still stays even after Barry has nod off just a moment later.

Whatever happened, it wasn’t something that left his partner hurt or in a depressed mood which means that it couldn’t have been too bad. Len would still look up any news regarding the Flash being involved in any fight tonight later on as it is always a good idea to keep up with this kind of things. Not that he doesn’t expect Barry to give him an in-detail explanation of what has happened after sleeping his exhaustion off.

Putting the magazine on the bedside table, Len lays down next to the blonde and slightly urges him closer. Barry mutters a sleepy protest as he is woken by this before he grasps what is going on, after which he quickly complies and scoots closer to him, ending up with his head resting on his shoulder.

Len loops an arm around him so that his hand comes to rest onto the other man’s hip and closes his eyes as well. He doesn’t feel like sleeping just yet, but he enjoys these quiet moments of closeness between them with nobody else around that causes him to keep his image as _Captain Cold_ up.

“You don’t need to be jealous.” Barry’s sleepy voice prompts him to look down at the blonde once again, and he notices with slight amusement how very close his friend is to fall back asleep. His eyes look blurry, and he seems to have trouble to focus as he squints up at him. “I don't want anybody else but you…”

Barry’s words have become drowsy and sluggish towards the end before he finally loses his fight against his exhaustion and has his eyes close on him as he nods off once more.

Len studies the sleeping man in his arms for a long moment. 

Then, carefully, as not to wake him again, he presses a kiss on top of Barry’s head and whispers softly. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
